Flatlands
The Flatlands (Choyini: Woilani) is the name for the entire eastern desert peninsula of Sunland. Its name in Choyini originates from the words Woila (Flat) and Neani (Hot Desert), which pretty much describes the Flatlands. Even though it has a large volcanic mountain, it is still considered flat, because the slope of said mountain is never uncomfortably steep. Sandlands (Choyini: Yoawiyachu) To the north and to the west of the previously mentioned volcanic mountain lie massive flat fields of sand and stone. Even though there is a significant wind most of the time throughout the entirity of the Sandlands, sand-dunes do not form, and the sand is only roughly a centimeter deep at any point in the desert. There are a few places where water touches the surface, and these places have become stops for local nomads to take a rest from their journeys. These places are the only places where plant-life exists in this part of the desert and the deserts animals can often be found around these water holes. Traversing the Sandlands To anyone not native to the sandfields, and without a Mechagics vehicle, it can be difficult to traverse these sandfiels, as they are massive, flat, hot and tend to play with ones mind and eyes. The desert nomads have a way of traversing the deserts which has only been used a little bit longer on the seas than on the sands: Wind power. The nomads use sleds, pulled by giant non-rigid sails, which resemble a kite, or a modern day parachute. This does mean that they are dependant on the wind for their travels, but they know the winds as good as the stars and the sands they walk upon. They know with what wind they can reach which watering hole in what time and are often able to make this journey in a fraction of the time other people make them, even in the less harsh enviroments. Many of the older people in the nomadic tribes fear that the coming of Mechagics will destroy their traditions, and make their loved sail-sleds obsolete. This fear is enhanced by the increasing interest of the youth of these tribes in said mechagics. Blacklands (Choyini: Niashechu) To the south east of the previously mentioned volcanic mountain are the volcanic badlands, giant fields of volcanic rock and obsidian are found here, reaching all the way to the shore. These lands are slightly less flat than the Sandlands, but are still considerably flat. The blacklands are also quite a lot higher in general than the Sandlands, as lava rock has been accumilating for ages. The Blacklands still have active lava-flows, most of which travel just under the surface, which means that one mis-step, and the crumbling rock underneath you can drop you into the lava. Clouds of sulfur, and sharp obsidian rocks can also cause problems with people. Like the Sandlands, the Blacklands have places of life, these places are even more vibrant with life than those in the sandlands, resembling tropical jungle more than normal forests. These living places are often hidden away in holes in the volcanic rock, where because of one or another reason, the lava did not reach that bit. These places often have sheer walls of sharp rock, and only have sunlight for short periods of time. Water Catching trees are quite common in these parts, as the rainfall is higher than in the Sandlands, but the constant lava flows tend to prevent jungle to grow in the rest of the Blacklands. Traversing the Blacklands Traversing the Blacklands the way the sandfield nomads do, is reckless and dangerous, a sail-sled would fall into lava flows an hour into the journey. Instead, the blackfield nomads tend to travel on foot, bare foot even. they do this to feel where the ground is hot, solid, sharp or any otherwise dangerous. They also carry sticks, dressed with obsidian decorations to test the stone they walk for weakness. For the dangers of gas, they bring native birds with them, these trained birds will sing when they sense dangerous gasses, and will point into the direction which is safe. Once the bird sings, all the nomads immediately come into action, and head towards safety, as the gasses on the Blacklands have been known to wipe out whole unsuspecting tribes. Like the sandfield nomads, the blackfield nomads travel from living spot to living spot for water and food, however they usually stay longer at each stop than the sandfield nomads. Pre-nomad inhabitance. Before the nomadic people started living in the Flatlands, there was a period of no Lo life at all, and before that, archeological evidence shows of simple, stationary cities and villages. The ruins of these villages and cities can even now be found in the deserts. Not much is known about these pre-nomadic people, and most of the knowledge comes from stories told by the nomadic people. Recently one of these cities was discovered, a city with buildings completely made out of obsidian. It is unknown where these people had found such large quantities of large pieces of obsidian to make the buildings with, but it is a stunning sight none the less. The local nomads avoid the place, stating it is filled with malicious spirits or ghosts, which will kill your soul, and replace it with their own. Category:Shechilushoeathu Category:All Pages